powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emor
}|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|"Human"= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |label = Cosmo Lupus |homeworld= Jungle |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue |casts = Alexander W. Hixon |firstepisode = Royal Ninja Strike |lastepisode = Echo of Justice |numberofepisodes = 49 (episodes) + 2 (movies) |image2 = USKBlue.png }} 1= "Growling Savior,Cosmo Lupus !" |-| 2= "Miracle Savior,Orion Cosmo Lupus !" Emor is Cosmo Lupus, the Blue Ranger of the Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue. Biography Emor is a wolf-like alien from the Lupus System who lost his pride, homeworld, and entire clan to Gravastar. He speaks in a countryside accent and often ends his sentences with "~mor". He lived on Planet Jungle, where refugees live, until Tapec helped him to recover from his trauma and move on to fight for his own life. While not the brightest or most patient, Emor is always reliable in battle and becomes Tapec' most trusted partner. After Darkstar is defeated, Emor now travels with Tapec through space. When exposed to moonlight-like energy from Luna Cosmo Leo, he gains a power boost where his intelligence is increased to give him a more swift and elegant fighting style. Cosmo Lupus Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Lupus Sphere *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Lupus Claw Mecha *Lupus Voyager Attacks *'Lupus Crush': Cosmo Lupus performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': Cosmo Lupus performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Hendecagon All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Super All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. *'Lupulus Impact': Cosmo Lupus performs a powerful slash attack with the Lupus Claw. *'All-Star Impact': Cosmo Lupus performs a supercharged energy attack with the Lupus Claw alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. - Moon= When empowered by Luna Cosmo Leo's moonlight, he can walk upright and act more gently, unlike his usual bestial style. He can also react and move very fast, and can effectively use martial art-like punching techniques. He also receives an intelligence boost under the effects of the moon as he appears to be a bit more sophisticated in speech and mannerisms. - Orion Cosmo Lupus= Orion Cosmo Lupus, titled the Miracle Savior, is Cosmo Lupus' ultimate form accessed through the use of the Ultimate Sphere, allowing him to combine the powers of all 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers along with the great power of the Orion System. In this form, not only can he freely open teleporting portals in combat against his foes, he can also summon the weapons of the other Cosmo Rescue Rangers. He can even summon the giant Cosmo Spheres from Cosmo Rescue Rangers who are not available, like Cosmo Draco's and Cosmo Taurus's , in order to form Cosmo Rescue Gigazord. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Ultimate Sphere *Star Blaster *Cosmo Buckle *Constellation Weapon **Leo Sword **Scorpius Spear **Lupus Claw **Libra Crossbow **Taurus Axe **Ophiucus Sickle ** Chamaeleon Rapier **Aquila Shot **Dorado Slasher *Dragon Cane *Cosmo Ursa's scarf *Phoenix Swordefender Mecha *Lupus Voyager *Orion Battlezord **Orion Voyager **Orion Spaceship Mark II Attacks *'Infinish Blast': **Cosmo Lupus channels the power of all twelve Change Cosmo Spheres and delivers a powerful energy blast at the enemy. **Cosmo Lupus channels the power of all twelve Change Cosmo Spheres and delivers a powerful energy slash with the Lupus Claw at the enemy. *'Super Star Lupus Galaxy' }} Ranger Key The Cosmo Lupus Key is a Cosmo Rescue Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Cosmo Rescue Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Cosmo Lupus. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Emor is voiced by Alexander W. Hixon See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue Category:Blue Ranger Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Constellations Category:Space Category:Cosmo Rescue Rangers Category:2020 Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:PR Heroes Category:Male Ranger